parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters' Singing
These are moments in movies, and shows where characters' singing. Disney Flims make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5818.jpg|Willie the Whale make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-5946.jpg|Willie the Whale x2 Make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6075.jpg|Willie the Whale x3 make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.jpg|Willie the Whale x4 make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6569.jpg|Willie the Whale x5 make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6657.jpg|Willie the Whale x6 make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-6764.jpg|Willie the Whale x7 make-mine-music-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg|Willie the Whale x8 IMG_0051.JPG.jpg|Snow White jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg|Colonel Hathi jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2259.jpg|Baloo jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2759.jpg|Baloo x2 little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-1798.jpg|Ariel little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3093.jpg|Ariel x2 little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-3436.jpg|Sebastian little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-4757.jpg|Ursula aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4339.jpg|Genie aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|Jafar brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg|Koda home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3345.jpg|Alameda Slim three-musketeers-disneyscreencaps.com-2662.jpg|Pete chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3308.jpg|Chicken Little chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3914.jpg|Abby Mallard chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3919.jpg|Runt of the Litter chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-3941.jpg|Abby Mallard and Runt of the Litter the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-509.jpg|Bernard Rainbow_connection_1.JPG.jpg|Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy sings in Muppets Most Wanted.jpg|Miss Piggy MMWtrailerNov20-0064.png|Constantine The Wonderful Things About Tiggers song- The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger Let It Go song- Frozen.jpg|Elsa Into the Unknown song- Frozen II.jpg|Elsa x2 For the First Time in Forever song- Frozen.JPG|Anna Never Gonna Give You Up after credit scene- Ralph Breaks the Internet.JPG|Wreck-It Ralph Slaughter Race song- Ralph Breaks the Internet.JPG|Vanellope von Schweetz All the Muppets in the Rainbow Connection finale- The Muppet Movie.jpg|All the Muppets Life's A Happy Song- The Muppets.jpg|Gary and Walter Man or Muppet song- The Muppets (2011).jpg|Gary and Walter x2 We're Doing a Sequel- Muppets Most Wanted.JPG|All the Muppets x2 Happiness Hotel song- The Great Muppet Caper.JPG|All the Muppets x3 Movin' Right Along- The Muppet Movie.jpg|Kermit and Fozzie Canyoupicturethat.jpg|Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Almost There- The Princess and the Frog.png|Princess Tiana When Would My Life Begin?- Tangled.png|Rapunzel the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-535.jpg|Bernard x2 the-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Miss Bianca Disney Channel Show IMG_1714.jpg|Elsie and Harry 218_good_morning.JPG.jpg|Bear and Ray Bear sings It's Great to Be at Home.jpg|Bear Goodbye Song- Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Bear and Luna Gitchee Gitchee Goo song- Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Busted song- Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Candace and Vanessa Hannah Montana sings.jpg|Hannah Montana Lindana song- Phineas and Ferb.jpg|Linda Flynn Pixar bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3476.jpg|The Fly Brothers bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7965.jpg|P.T. Flea bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8521.jpg|Tuck and Roll bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg|Molt toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-7888.jpg|Sheriff Woody toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-10084.jpg|Wheezy finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-941.jpg|Mr. Ray finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-1201.jpg|Mr. Ray x2 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3734.jpg|Dory finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg|Marlin finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-4079.jpg|Dory x2 Bluesky Studios robots-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|Fender rio-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg|The Birds rio-disneyscreencaps.com-94.jpg|Green Winged Macaw rio-disneyscreencaps.com-165.jpg|Black-Mandibled Toucans rio-disneyscreencaps.com-3492.jpg|Nigel rio-disneyscreencaps.com-4955.jpg|Rafael rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6372.jpg|Nico rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6451.jpg|Pedro rio-disneyscreencaps.com-6536.jpg|Jewel rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10299.jpg|The Birds x2 rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10327.jpg|Jewel x2 rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10348.jpg|Blu rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10354.jpg|Keel-Billed Toucans rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10378.jpg|Pedro x2 rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10396.jpg|Rafael x2 rio-disneyscreencaps.com-10404.jpg|Nico x2 ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Captain Gutt ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3563.jpg|Shira ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-3573.jpg|Flynn rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-107.jpg|Jewel x3 rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-113.jpg|Blu x2 rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-1473.jpg|Eva rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-2883.jpg|Gabi rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4437.jpg|Roberto rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-4779.jpg|Spix's Macaws rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-6072.jpg|Claira rio2-disneyscreencaps.com-10811.jpg|Carla Dreamworks antz-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Z antz-disneyscreencaps.com-2570.jpg|War Termites shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-884.jpg|Donkey shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5766.jpg|Fiona shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-5964.jpg|Fiona x2 shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-6046.jpg|Angry Mobs shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2162.jpg|Fairy Godmother shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-2278.jpg|Fairy Godmother x2 shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-1467.jpg|Oscar shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-3980.jpg|Don Feinberg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-9378.jpg|Missy madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-4362.jpg|King Julien madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-799.jpg|Alex the Lion madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-803.jpg|Gloria the Hippo madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-808.jpg|Marty the Zebra madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg|Melman the Giraffe madagascar2-disneyscreencaps.com-4164.jpg|Mort captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg|George Beard and Harold Hutchins captain-underpants-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg|Mr. Krupp Sony Animation Pictures the-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-6501.jpg|Patrick Winslow Hit Entertainment ??? (Unknown) Mamá.PNG|Freddie Mercury I Was Out.PNG|Mick Jagger Gimme, Gimme.PNG|Keith Richards Gimme, Gimme x2.PNG|Mick Jagger and Keith Richards Go Now.PNG|Denny Laine Paul and Linda Singing Go Now.PNG|Paul and Linda McCartney x1 I Love You.PNG|Paul McCartney John and Yoko Singing.PNG|John Lennon and Yoko Ono George Harrison Singing While My Guitar Gently Weeps.PNG|George Harrison George Harrison, Jeff Lynne, Elton John and Eric Clapton Singing.PNG|George Harrison, Jeff Lynne, Elton John and Eric Clapton Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr Singing Act Naturally.PNG|Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr x1 Ringo Starr Singing It Don't Come Easy.PNG|Ringo Starr Eric Clapton Singing While My Guitar Gently Weeps.PNG|Eric Clapton Eric Clapton and Jeff Lynne Singing Something.PNG|Eric Clapton and Jeff Lynne Eric Clapton and Paul McCartney Singing Something.PNG|Eric Clapton and Paul McCartney Ringo Starr and Paul McCartney Singing With A Little Help From My Friends.PNG|Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr x2 The Guess Who Singing No Time.PNG|The Guess Who Paul McCartney and Linda Singing Carry That Weight.PNG|Paul and Linda McCartney x2 Axl Rose Singing Welcome To The Jungle.PNG|Axl Rose Elton John Singing Crocodile Rock.PNG|Elton John sharkbait-reef-disneyscreencaps.com-1734.jpg|Troy 199632 1017080006697 5475502 n.jpg|Orlando 207880 1017090246953 7465144 n.jpg|Saulo Bonilla 197576_1017087366881_6806114_n.jpg|Andres Eduardo Carabaño Parra 896_100262240450_7327_n.jpg|Saulo Bonilla, Orlando A Tua, Andres Eduardo Carabaño Parra and Ivan Jose Canela Mendoza Category:Character Galleries Category:Singing characters Category:Galleries